Valentine Suicidal Wish
by PeoMich
Summary: Valentines Day was enjoyed by everyone, except Lenelee whose dateless for the Ball cause evryone knew the dangers of attending with her. Everyone except for Allen the new guy. So what happens when his only hope might be the anit-social Samurai. Yullen


**Hi Everyone!  
I know a valentine story but I just wanted a cute Yullen story as I've been having a...crave (that doesn't sound wrong) for a cute Yullen. So I made this one pretty quickly as I wanted to post another chapter for my story and this other but longer oneshot story. But any way here you go!**Lenalee walked through the halls of the Black Order Headquarters head hung and spirits crushed. Everywhere she turned she would only see happy gleeful girls receiving flowers and chocolate and the bright joyful colours of red, pink and white decorations of hearts, streamers and flowers wonderfully feasted for what you'd probably guessed…Valentine's Day. No matter how beautifully decorated the Headquarters was the bright colours only brought Lenalee great depression as this day was probably the most loneliness two days of her life and deadliest for the male population. The Black Order always had a tradition that on Valentine's Day they'd sell tickets to employees for the 'Valentine Ball' were people (consisting of the male staff) would by a ticket for them self and their date to go to the ball the night after so people can prepare (find a dress, see if they fit into trouser pants excreta) and shop, but with every step Lenalee took the male population would flee.

* * *

The reason why Lenalee was so lonely and despaired was that no-one would ever ask her to the ball, not because she was ugly or had some type or hidden skeleton but no one was suicidal enough! Everyone knew that Koumi, Lenalee's brother, was overly protective of her baby sister but when Valentine's Day came around you'd had to be idiotic to risk being within 10 meters the attractive woman. The men didn't used to be this drastic but after an horrible incident years ago every on feared Koumi's wrath. You see every year Bak Chan-san being the Head of the Asian Black Order Branch would come up to share in the happy and romantic festivities when with one visit (also his last visit) he, after getting over the Hive breakout, had actually asked Lenalee out. That night when on his way to meet her at her room he ran into Koumi with little knowledge of the danger ahead he had even dared to ask for a mint, but needled to say no one knew someone was even able to move with roses shoved in a place where roses shouldn't be shoved.

'_Koumi-Onii Chan is ruining my life! I'm gonna be alone forever if he scares every guy on earth to death and I really want to go, it's a girls dream but everyone knows that if they go with me it's instant death se-'_

"Hey Lenalee, why so glum?" Lenalee raised her hung head to see where the voice had come from seeing the happy Roufa smiling at her. Because Bak Chan wasn't crazy enough to show his face around the headquarters during this time of day he now sent some employees in his place but usually is wasn't Roufa but Lenalee heard the Roufa had begged to come this year for reasons not discovered yet.

"You know exactly what's wrong. It's my brother and his stupid possessiveness! No man will ask me to the Ball and I have the most prettiest dress ever I just bought while on my last mission." Lenalee mourned to Roufa whose happy atmosphere didn't waver in anyway. "Why are you so chipper?"

"Well, I also too bought a pretty dress…and I-I was thinking that it was Allen-kuns first Valentine Ball…so I t-thought that maybe he might want to go with m-"

"That's Brilliant!" Lenalee exclaimed bursting through her depressing mood reaching a revelation interrupting the blushing, stuttering girl who had been shifting on her feet shyly. "Because this is Allen's first Valentine here he won't know the danger of going with me yet, I need to find Allen and ask him to the Ball!" Before Roufa could object as she wanted to go to the Ball with her long time (not) secret crush the static girl had already ran in search for the poor unsuspecting boy with Roufa hot on her heels.

'_I have tried too hard to bargain with Bak Chan to get here just to go with Allen so I can get here-' _but she was pulled out of her thoughts when she had made impact with something full force sending both to the floor . "Ow…" Roufa mumbled straitening her glasses.

"Agh Geez! Roufa what are you doing running around the halls like a mad person." Roufa had looked down to see the person of the voice was Lavi as she quickly dusted herself off ready to run to catch up loosed ground.

"I-I'm sorry Lavi b-but I need to get to Allen to ask him to Valentine Ball before Lenalee, bye!" Without another word or any pause left quickly back on her search for Allen leaving a stunned Lavi who decided there was no point staring down the hall on his ass so began to stand up before a heavy boot stepped onto his hand. "AGHHHH!"

"Baka Usagi, if you're just going to sit on your ass all day yelling, how about you make yourself useful and help me find Moyashi!" Kanda growled down at the whimpering rabbit on the ground as he struggled to free his hand from the heavy boot.

"Geez, Allen sure is popular today?" Lavi finally freed his hand and stood up at (almost) the same level as Kanda who gave him a questioning glare. "Why are you looking for him?"

"Well someone told me Moyashi was looking for me. I swear he better not be making me search through the hole headquarters just to give me some lame chocolates or he'll feel the wrath of my Mugen!" Kanda growled instantly reaching for the handle of his sword making Lavi feel very uneasy being so close.

'NO! When Allen gave me my sweets I asked if he was going to give you some but he knew you hated sweets so he didn't make you any so no problem. I wouldn't even bother killing him since Roufa is chasing after him to ask to the Ball but so is Lenalee. Poor sucker doesn't know the doom impending, Heheh." Lavi held his hands up in a defensive manner nervously laughing at the end thinking it would please the angry samurai, but for some reason his face was full of anger but stormed off before he could question him also. '_Hm…maybe he wants to kill Allen personally. I wonder how much money I can get if making a bet between who kills Allen first. Koumi or Yuu-chan, I need to gather a crowd!' _

As Kanda stalked down the halls he couldn't control the horrible sneer on his face, it was almost frightening enough to make someone ask Lenalee to the Ball….almost. '_Che, first I don't see the Moyashi all day like he's avoiding me, then some Finder tells me he's looking for me but he's nowhere to be foun,d wasting my whats with not getting me any chocolates but that Baka Usagi some! I don't like sweets but doesn't mean it's not rude but I don't care…right-? YES! I don't care about no stupid Sweets and I defiantly don't like Moyashi! Che, I should kill him for this before Koumi does- wait….Roufa and Lenalee are asking Allen to the Ball!' _Finally escaping his deep trance of thoughts the Samurai bolted from his spot without even considering why he even care but did realise that he didn't know where Allen was even causing him to falter in his run till he caught sight of the time. _'12:05 Lunchtime…Moyashi's in the Cafeteria stuffing his face!' _And with that information Kanda ran for the cafeteria.

"What the hell…?" Kanda had finally reached the entrance to the cafeteria only having to stop as the room was filled with Black Order Employees who where a safe distance away from the table that was only occupied by Allen…but close enough to watch.

"Hey Kanda, took you long enough to get here. I was afraid by the time I gathered a crowd and started taking bets that Roufa, Lenalee and Yuu *snicker* had already reached Allen missing all the action." The red head rabbit popped out from behind slugging an arm Kanda's broad shoulder waving a large wad of cash in his to present to Kanda.

"How many times have I told you not to touch me or call me by that name? But wait, Roufa and Lenalee aren't here yet?" The angry Samurai shrugged Lavi's arm off his shoulders before turning to glare right into the Red heads face causing him to slowly retreat backwards for fear of safety.

"Y-Y-Yes they were seen running for Allen's room so they mustn't of known it was near lunchtime but I'm sure that they'll be here right about-", But before the frightened Rabbit could continue his frantic plea to sooth the agitated samurai from turning violent the two desperate date-less girls burst through the entrance heads spinning frantically trying to find the poor boy in the large eager crowd. Finally spotting the boy almost finished his _feast _ran up to him while trying to trip or stop the other whatever means possible. Allen hearing the disruptive grunts of the wrestling girls he looked up at the girls to great with a friendly smile quickly turned to shock as the girls while grabbing the other to prevent from anyway of speaking to boy (like hair pulling, stepping on toes, it's hard to talk in pain) leaning over the table screaming in his face. Allen might of have a clue of what was going on but with them yelling at him at the same time he struggled to understand an single word but thinking that the woman were offering some type of threat so dumped all the food on his tray and used it as a shield .

Lavi had lost all self-control and busted out laughing at that point when Allen had grabbed a discarded bread roll using it as a weapon to fend of the ravenous desperate girls, while desperately cling to his shield (lunch tray). "Hahaha! Man I bet that Koumi would defiantly kill Allen but they might kill him before they even ask! Not many people betted on that but… Hey where are you going!" After Lavi had regained some composure nudge the silent blank Kanda next to him before the Japanese man stalked over to the table eye's narrowed fists shaking. "…Dammit I should of betted on Kanda killing Allen!"

As Kanda drew near the three teens they only stopped…whatever they were doing and noticed his presence when the dark aurora was dangerous enough to suffocate them. The girls would have stood their ground facing the man if they thought it would risk their chances of going to the Ball dateless but the pure rage on Kanda's face towards the girls was too powerful and terrifying to ignore and stood aside to allow access to the scared Brit on the other side of the table.

"W-W-Wait Kanda I don't know why your angry b-but-mph!" Allen waved his hand frantically in front of him as if it would defend him from the blind anger of the Mugen wielding samurai might inflict when he halted in front of him but any more attempts of defending his life when Kanda grabbed him by the scruff of the shirt and covered Allen's lips with his own.

"…" The huge gathered crowd gasped as they watched in shock as the friendly, innocent, cute Allen Walkerwas being pulled closer into the muscular chest of the anti-social, glaring, handsome (for all people) Yuu Kanda as his arms were trapped underneath him. Allen tried to keep the moans from surfacing but when he felt sharp teeth bite his bottom lip causing Allen to separate his lips to yelp in pain could only moan as Kanda's tongue invaded every part of Allen's mouth. When they separated a bridge of saliva connect there tongues but broke when Allen clasped his hand over his mouth blushing as Kanda grasped onto Allen's other tightly staring intently into the white hair boys silver eye's before hastily exiting the cafeteria with wondering stares following him then turning back to the flustered boy looking down at his hand that Kanda had held to see he had placed something into it. It was a small blue box with silver ribbons and a bow with a ticket to the Valentine Ball tied on top connected to the bow, inside was on finely crafted chocolate heart with the words _'My Valentine' _inscribed on the top. Allen couldn't control the gleeful smile that spread across his face tearing up in the corners in his eye's leaving the room happier than he might have been in his entire life.

"…." Everyone in the room were silent when one fangirl in the group spoke up.

"….I told you so! Pay up suckers!"

* * *

**Tada the End (or is it?)  
Any way I was think that maybe I should make this a twoshot one about where they actually go the Ball and all Hell COULD break loose.  
So please comment, review whatever I such and addict and if a majour amount of people review to continue than I will cause I'm loving and caring.  
LATERZ!**


End file.
